Magi in Paradise
by Sleeping World
Summary: A lemon fic, where Harry is royalty of sorts within "Paradise", and such. Incest, Taboo, Slaves and stuff. Smut.
1. What a Wonderful Start

**This is a male fantasy thing... idk... review if you feel like it, I am not bothered. This is a dump of a favorite plot that I had... if you have a lemon or something you want added, pm it or something... this whole thing is going to be full of lemons, if you cannot tell by the first few paragraphs... though I suspect it shall balance out somewhat?**

* * *

The name "Potter" had never been heard before in the world of the lower purebloods. However, with a family like the Malfoy's backing their claim, they couldn't voice their thoughts on the matter.

Potter, was a joke of a name, conceived only to allow for the true purebloods to bring in new blood so to speak. There are two types of purebloods. Lower Bloods, and Mages. The upper class of mages, was rather different compared to the lower bloods. Very different.

Mages, were the reason that the lower bloods thought that they were superior over muggles. Mages held full control of their bodies, and could choose how various internal functions of their bodies worked. This had a side effect, of eliminating almost all diseases, eliminating the worry of incest, due to the changes each individual went through, and only allowing pregnancy when the mage wanted to. The mages were quick to show off this power, this ability they held over the muggles.

Thus, the society of mages was defined. A highly secretive group of people to the outside world, their impressive prowess in magic allowing their wards to shield them from anything invasive.

The culture they enjoyed was unlike anything, ever. Muggles couldn't just go around having sex. Mages could, and they enjoyed every moment of it.

They had, almost six thousand years ago, claimed a vast area of land for themselves. Placing spectacular wards, and heating charms around the whole place, they found themselves in a paradise.

The paradise even had its own servants, the elves. Not the brownies, but proper elves, uncorrupted by the pollution in the world. High Elves, and Night Elves. They were treated nicely, as it would be a muggle like thing to do if they were treated harshly.

After the first century of living in the paradise, the mages realized that they needed something to rekindle the magic in them. They found a solution in keeping one family in the lower world, to keep tabs on them, and would send another family out to find a muggleborn to bring into their world. It worked perfectly, and the mages grew in strength.

James "Potter", otherwise known as James Custos, was royalty among the mages. He could trace his heritage to Arato Custos, who created the paradise in the first place. He was a rather spoiled child, and luckily for him, it was his families turn to gather a muggleborn to bring to paradise. He had barely been at the school for a week, and he had decided that Lily Evans was to be that women. By the end of Hogwarts, she was had already been introduced to the mages culture. She adapted like a fish to water.

They were both vested in the defeat of this Voldemort fellow, so they stayed in the lower world to help defeat him.

Lily Custos had had her first of two children, Rose, and the magi world celebrated. Then, she had her second child Harry, and once again, the magi world rejoiced. The magi asked them to come back to their paradise, however Lily was adamant about defeating Voldemort, so they humoured her.

When, Voldemort came knocking, he had to fight off an angry father of a Magi. James Custos took Voldemort with him. Lily, went to the magi world of Paradise, and the lower world assumed that the three had died killing Voldemort.

Harry grew up a perfect life. His life was defined more by a whim than anything else. When he was three, he saw a television show about a special agent guy who was awesome! As such, he was taught how to be a muggle special agent. At the age of three.

The rest of his life continued very much like that. If something caught his fancy, he would learn it. By the age of eleven he was a very interesting child. At eleven, he started to enter puberty, and as such learn just how the magi world functioned.

Harry was in a unique situation. As royalty of paradise, his station allowed him a rather simple way of greeting people. Normally, a magi has to learn how to address people based on their standing, and that included almost a dozen different ways. Harry, on the other hand, was above everyone.

His mother started to explain to him how the Magi culture worked.

"Everything is based around sex. As you are their lord, when you enter an event or function, the most important women in the room will suck you off. If you are feeling like doing anything, you can order anyone to do it."

Harry just sat their, looking at his mother in confusion. He had seen people just having sex, that did not confuse him. What did confused him was why he would want to do it. "why do people have sex?"

Lily, rolled her shoulders, bouncing her breasts. "Women wear lingerie as everyday wear because it is more comfortable, and easier to have sex in. Sex feels amazing." Lily started pointing at her breasts "My tits are C cups, which is a respectable size. I am wearing silk Lingerie to hold them somewhat in place so I can do everyday things without them getting in the way." Pointing at her nether regions, she continued "Again, silk panties, as they are more comfortable than anything else." Pulling off her bra, and then her panties, she stopped in front of Harry. "My pussy is shaved, but it is personal preference among women to whether or not it is shaved." Calling out for a servant girl, "Isia!".

"Yes Milady?" Isia was a beautiful night elf, dark purple skin, with long dark green hair. Her large, yet not excessively large breast held in place by a silk and lace maid outfit. The outfit had a top portion, which was nothing more than a bra, while the bottom portion consisted of a tightly fitting, short skirt.

"loose the bra, you going to help me" Lily said, her voice raw with lust. "Harry, conjure up a chair, and strip, then sit In the chair."

Sitting in his newly conjured chair, he watched as his mother, her curvy body, long red hair, large breasts, knelt down in front of him. She picked up his dick, and started stroking it. "Isia, massage him with your tits". Isia complied.

Harry was enamoured with the feelings he was getting. It felt amazing! When Isia started rubbing her breasts on him, that felt amazing too!

Harry's rod became rock hard, and Lily, not wasting any time, engulfed his dick in her mouth. Harry's world exploded from pleasure. As the red-headed beauty continued to bob her head along to his dick, the elven women behind him massaged his back with her tits. Curious about this feeling, this, indescribable pleasure, he arced his back, and shot his load off into his mothers mouth, who, proceeded to suck even harder on his dick, to extract any and all of his semen.

The pleasure was so amazing, he decided, and along with that he decided to feel this pleasure as often as he could. "Mom?"

"Yes son?" Lily slurped, still swallowing the cum.

"How often can I do this?" He asked, rather nervously.

"As often as you like, with whoever you like" She laughed, "And we haven't even got to the best part yet." She beckoned Isia over.

Isia walked over, as Lily grabbed the maid by the shoulders and bent her over. "Harry come." Standing up, Harry walked over, his rock solid cock unintentionally right by the entrance to her ass. Isia had never worn any sort of panties, only a skirt and a lingerie like top.

Lily, who was still naked, stood beside Isia, and pointed to her perfectly shaped ass. Pointing to her pussy, "This is her pussy, and it is your property, along with along with this, her asshole. I want you to put your dick in her ass. After you have sampled that, I want you to fuck me properly". The way she said it made Harry even harder, and the pressure on his cock was enormous.

He instinctively grabbed her ass, and devoid of any inhibitions due to the pressure on his dick, shoved it up her ass. The feeling was even better than being sucked off, he decided. Her skirt was hiding her ass, and he decided he wanted to see it, so he yanked it up past her hips, exposing her ass fully. Isia moaned in pleasure, while Lily, not content with just watching, started to fondle herself as she watched.

Harry, on the other hand, with this new, amazing experience, was about to blow his load into her ass. With a grunt, he released, and they both sagged down, revelling in the feeling.

"Harry, now it is my turn". Harry turned to see his mother, lying on her back on his bed, with her legs splayed apart, showing off her decidedly wet pussy. As Harry got onto the bed, his mother directed him. "Harry, stand above me, and position your dick right by the entrance to my pussy, then shove it in, and fuck me however you like."

Harry complied. Shoving his dick in, he first grabbed her hips, then slowly moved his hands along, before finding her tits. As he fondled his mothers tits, while bucking his hips to push his dick in and out of his mother, he experienced a new type of euphoria.

"Ha-arr-ry!" Lily screamed, as they reached they both reached their climax. Harry, just collapsed onto his mother, with his face in her tits.

"Remember Harry, that you are royalty here, and you can have anyone, anywhere."

They slept well that night.

It was the morning of his 11th birthday, and he woke up comfortably, inserted in his mothers grasp, being squished into her breasts. He carefully extracted himself from his mothers grasp, not wanting to wake her, and walked downstairs to get breakfast. It was normal in paradise for men to go around naked, and he was just getting breakfast. On his way, he saw Liessa making her rounds of the manor.

The manor was an extravagant palace like place, with many gaudy details and decoration. To keep it all clean, Liessa, a high elf, was in charge of cleaning the house. She had large D cup breasts, and was wearing her usual attire, a thin nightgown, that he noticed was mostly see through, exposing her bra, and lack of panties.

Remembering his mother words, he decided to test it. "Uh-h…. Liessa?"

"Yes, Master?" She said, bowing towards him. Harry wondered if she even noticed his throbbing erection, until, in Harry's awkwardness, she offered, "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"yes please" was his jerky reply, as she pulled the nightgown over her head, bringing her tits up, and then allowing them to bounce back down. Harry's eyes glued to them the whole time.

Liessa then unstrapped her bra, once again allowing her breasts to bounce freely. She waved her hand, and summoned a chair from another room. Instead of speaking, she pushed him down into the chair, and began to give him a tit job. She moved her breasts up and down, massaging his cock. She began to suck on the end of his dick that was sticking out the top of her tits, increasing the pleasure he was receiving. After a little more, he arched his back, and groaned "Im cumming"

The cum was spread all over Liessa's face, and Harry's first instinct was to apologize "I am so-"

"-no! This is perfect! I will be able to spend the whole day with a part of master on me!" The deliriously happy high elf started bouncing around, shaking her ass and tits.

"Thanks Liessy" Harry responded, not entirely paying attention to what she was saying, he had something better to look at. Also, an idea. "Liessa? Can you dance?"

Liessa was happy to comply.


	2. The Delacour Deal

**I have been asked to write a gay lemon scene, and as a straight male, I find this would not be something I would personally be interested in writing. I have nothing against it, it is just not my cup of tea. People seemed to want the Delacours in something, so here you go :P I have i idea where the plot is going, but no real set thing... feel free to make suggestions and stuff. Review if you want too, idc lol.**

* * *

There were worse ways he could spend his day, Harry supposed. The central park was a grand spectacle of architecture. It was something, that had just merged into existence over the thousands of years of being in paradise.

He, was sitting in the cafe affectionately known as "Cup and Bowl". The name seemed a little ridiculous to him, as they only seemed able to serve expresso, which his mother had explicitly denied, much to the exasperation of her son.

Looking down on the mishmash of people, trees, and small plants haphazardly placed around, he was distracted from his musings. When the Cup and Bowl had opened their shop here, they hoped the proximity to the market, along with the forest would give them good business. It did, and soon, other shops followed their example, creating a wall of buildings around a decently sized portion of the forest.

When there was no more room to go around, people looked up. With the shapes changing from one building to another, it seemed rather organic. They all reached a pinnacle of sorts, with no real symmetry or correlation to where they started the building.

Intertwined within the buildings, was a road of light, made by the rather eccentric wizard know as Merlin. He was one of the few wizards ever allowed entrance to paradise, as his contributions to magic that created light were unparalleled. Somehow the lower bloods had taken that to heart, and come up with the idea of "light" and "dark" magic. What a strange idea.

His thoughts however, could not be held at bay by the amusing architecture forever. It was only a year after his eleventh birthday, and suddenly, he was expected to take up the mantle of Lord Custos, which seemed to mean he was in charge of everything. Along with that, the new way people had of greeting him, was…well, interesting, and enjoyable.

The old regent lord, Qaiza Misatorei had tried to pawn off the duties to him. Harry however, had the brilliant idea of appointed him his second in command, and ordered him to handle all the internal affairs of Paradise.

His now very bitter second in command managed to get him into something he was not expecting. Foreign affairs. Harry, along with many Paradisians, was under the assumption that Paradise was a mostly hidden, isolated world. He was quite wrong. After relations had gone sour with Britain after they were taken over by the people of Normandy, they rulers of Paradise had sought out new people to trade with. A couple thousand years later, and the French were the primary source of outside goods.

Harry, had managed to get stuck with the job of meeting, and secure a working relationship with the Delacour family. This was more difficult than it sounded. Because of the unique ways the laws worked, a Veela, could never own, or be involved in wizard business. So, Appoline Delacour found a simple and easy work around. Enslave a human to do it for her. So, she had found a suitable man, and got to work, and twenty-three years later, was the driving force behind the french economy.

She had been approached very recently by the Magi community, and this was not a chance she would give up. Being a half-veela, she, along with her daughters had the control of their bodies needed to pass as a Magi. She wanted entry into the Magi world, and she would do anything for it.

With a representative meaning to arrive at the Delacour manor at any time, she was ready for them, and had Fleur and Gabrielle ready to answer the door. Delacour manor was a typical french manor. Large, gaudy and ostentatious. She loved it. With a grand main entrance, large enough to fit a tennis court, it had cost a pretty penny to build. However, she was sure that the Magi, with their seemingly limitless power, could help her build something even greater.

Harry was nervous. He had been taught how to do these kind of things since he had been able to talk. Never before though, had he felt as if people relied on him. It was both a freeing and an imprisoning feeling, and he didn't want to let people down.

Waving his hand, he conjured up a digital time to look at. 4:59. Perfect, he was right on time. Now, he had to figure out how to approach this.

However, it didn't help that he was itchy. Clothes, were something he was not used too. In Paradise, men went without clothing for the most part. When you have a society, filled with magic that allows you to do almost anything, clothing, was not something worn often. If someone had an appointment, they would simply teleport there. If they were walking the streets, they were fair game. Anyone above the age of eleven was able. Eleven was considered the age that you became either a man or a women. Of coarse everyone had a choice, but few ever rejected.

Women, wore lingerie to keep their breasts in check. Most liked to have around C to D cups, it was all a matter of preference. Magic allowed changes to be done to magi's bodies easily. Men however didn't have that problem. The only difficulty came when they got an erection, and that was easily taken care of. If a man got an erection while walking down the street, women were going to notice. One of them would offer to "take care of it", and they would fix it. Wherever they were. Modesty of ones body didn't exist in a society where one can change their body to however they feel like in moments.

Walking up the white marble path, he supposed he wasn't intimidated by the size of the place, but afraid of what kind of person was able to buy, in the lower world, this much gold to coat the walls with. He was rather sure that all that gold could pave a district in paradise. As he raised his hand to knock on the door, the door swung open, revealing two attractive girls. Both, had blond, almost white hair. Despite their seemingly young ages, they had noticeable breasts, and were wearing clothing to accentuate that.

"Hello, M'Lord, please follow us" They said in unison, bowing their heads towards him.

"Of coarse, lead the way" Harry said, his eyes glued to their rears. Glorious shaped asses, perfect in every discernible way. He brought himself out of his mindset, and focused on the ceiling of the place, laden with paintings and design.

As they entered a grand room, the two girls that brought him stood quietly off to the side, while he walked over to the lone women, sitting on a large couch, sipping tea. Extending his hand, "Hello Madame, I am Harry Custos, and you are?"

Grasping and shaking his hand, she responded "I am Apoline Delacour, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Those two girls over there are Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, my daughters." Apoline was in a state of shock, though she tried very hard to conceal it. She was talking to the lord Custos, the highest ranking person in Paradise. He would undoubtedly be able to admit them access to Paradise.

"You have two wonderful daughters madam, and I hope we can work together" The response drilled into him by his tutors. Harry was more on autopilot than anything else.

"Yes, I hope so too. Now, what terms are you looking for?" Best to be direct. She leant forward, and squeezed her arms to her chest, intentionally accentuating her breasts.

Harry, with Apoline flaunting her assets in front of him, gave a rather simple response. "A better rate than your competitors." Harry paused, and remembered his training. He started to expel his magic in small amounts around him. "What are you hoping to gain in this deal?" smoothly, he looked at her eyes calmly.

Apoline was in a bit of a situation. She had known that the Magi had held some sort of trick to get deals from people, but she hadn't expected this. She was so damn horny! Jumping him right now seemed to be a preferable option.

Harry, on the other hand, was surprised at her self control. He focused on her magic core, and realized rather quickly why she had such good self-control. She was Veela. Creatures of sex, lust, and beauty. A magi's aura differed depending on the magi. Most held what was known as a common aura. They could scare people and make people lust for them to an extent. Depending on the Magi's mood. They would exert a different presence in magic. Harry, however was a Custos. His family was known as the Guardians for a reason. Even a slight showing of aura would enslave people to his aura. Dosing a lower mage with the full power of a Custos's aura was known into them slaves. Slaves willing to torture themselves to death to do what the Custos wanted.

Apoline, struggling to make full sentences, honestly said what she wanted "for my daughters and I to be a part of Paradise, I will give anything"

Harry looked at her for a second, thinking. The name Custos, came from Latin. It was just a nickname for Macelli, the great grandson of the head creator of Paradise. The lower classes, who still held a sizeable amount of magical power, had decided to attempt an assault on Paradise. Macelli, single-handedly fought them off, doing nothing more than blast his aura around the attackers. He suddenly gained three hundred of the lower classes mages as his guardians. They would do anything to appease him. Thus, he became known as Macelli Custos, and almost four centuries later, the name was still around. There was an unintended side affect however. The Magi felt it would be inhuman to leave them without Macelli, as the level of devotion they showed, meant it was likely they would commit suicide with being able to help him. Thus, they brought them into Paradise. The magi learned quickly that anyone born in Paradise would become a mage. Which lead to a rule, allowing people to enter, with Custos permission.

"I can grant you that, however, there is a rule that must be followed for that to happen."

"Anything" Apoline gasped, as Harry stopped exerting his aura. Fleur and Gabrielle moaned in discomfort, as they were revelling in the feeling.

"You have to become my slaves of sorts, all three of you. Only people born in Paradise can be full citizens." The rule was simple. Anyone not born in Paradise must willingly become slaves to someone of good standing to the Custos, or the Custos themselves. This was to make sure that Paradise remained safe from outside interference. Add to that, Apoline was one of the big players in the French wizarding economy, having such a powerful person join Paradise would be a boon to them. However, unless he turned her into a aura-slave (which happened to be the technical term for what Macelli had created, they would have to consummate the deal in a more…sexual manner.

Apoline, no longer under the influence of Harry's aura, was surprised. It was a lot simpler than she expected. The magi were known for their exceptional treatment of slaves, so she doubted that would be an issue. However, she wanted to check with her daughters if they were against this. "May I speak to my daughters about this?" As an after thought, she added "In private."

"Of coarse, however I should add, unless I turn you into a slave to my aura, I will have to bind you to me, using the sexui servus ligare ritual." The ritual was known in english as bind a sex slave. It was the traditional ritual used to accept people into Paradise. There were other ways to bind a slave, but this was the Magi. The Magi preferred this method.

Surprised, Apoline simply gestured to her daughters, and they followed along to a separate room. Harry took the moment to call his mother. It was a simply spell, invented by Merlin, that bent the light to show a person. When two people used it, they could talk to each other as holograms of sorts.

His mother answered, in was being tended to by Liessa, who was underneath her. Moaning, she motioned for Liessa to continue licking her pussy, while she devoted more attention to Harry. Harry was used to speaking to his mother like this. She was not born in Paradise, and the spell that the Magi used to keep her from having children only worked with her family. Thus, she was stuck to women partners, until Harry was of age. Harry, had often seen his mother, and various women, but mostly Isia and Liessa, having sex. Admittedly, he had seen a lot of people having sex, but he noticed his mother more.

"Mother, the Delacours are just debating whether or not to enter Paradise." He gestured towards the door as he did, though he realized after that she could not see where he was gesturing."

"Oh? That means you must use the sexui servus ligare ritual?" His mother asked, interested in this development. She moaned softly for a second, feeling the effect of Liessa's ministrations.

"Yes, it appears that the male Delacour is nothing more than a puppet to Apoline, who is using her charm as a Veela to enslave him." Harry explained, trying to give his mother a better picture of the standing of the family. "What should I do? And is it ok to allow them entry?"

"First of all Harry, you are the lord and ruler of Paradise. Your word is law. You will have to go on your own from there. I will point out however, that look at the history of other Custos rulers." With that, she cancelled the connection, leaving Harry to figure out his course of action himself.

Of all the things he was expecting, he was not, expecting the three beautiful Veela to come in, naked, and say the starting lines to the ritual in unison with each other, infusing their speach with magic.

"Sanctus dominus nos obligamus nos vobis" Holy lord, we wish to bind ourselves to you

"Ego inspicere oblatio" I look at the offering

Harry started complete this part of the ritual. He had to see every part of their external bodies. There was no sort of constraints to this, other than he could not touch them. Yet. "I need you to show me every part of you" he explained, gesturing to the couch.

Seemingly familiar with the ritual, Gabrielle replied "We looked up the ritual while we were gone, we have an idea of what to do."

The four walked up, and as the three women stood in a row in front of him. Harry began to inspect them, starting with Fleur.

Fluer, seemed roughly fourteen in age, had the trademark quality of a Veela. Beauty. She had long, silky smooth, white hair with tints of blonde. She had evidently matured like a Veela too, as she had C cup breasts, perfect mounds of flesh that Harry was enamoured with. Looking back up at her face, he noticed she had a large blush, but at the same time, seemed happy. Her face was composed regally. Her eyes were soft and kind, while her smile seemed inviting. As he moved past her defined cheekbones, harry started to look lower on her body. She had an incredibly curvy body, with her hourglass shape being defined with her breasts, and hips, which fit her perfectly. Her legs were long and sexy, and her pale skin made her body look gorgeous. He walked around her, and saw her ass. Such a nice ass it was, looking soft, and shapely. As he looked over her more, he became more and more aroused.

He moved on to Apoline, the elder of the family. She looked about twenty-five, however Harry doubted that was her actual age. Taller than Fleur, standing at roughly five foot eight, she had a more developed look. Especially her chest. It was incredibly large, to the point where he doubted there was a generic cup size for it. With the help of magic, the breasts had not sagged like a muggle women's, and stayed as if she were a young teenager. The result, with her rather dainty frame, made her look gorgeous. While her daughter had an incredible good hourglass figure, the size of her mothers breasts made her look more impressive. Her rear was much like her daughters, and her creamy white skin was also seemingly radiant.

Gabrielle had the cute look going for her. Smaller than Fleur, she seemed about twelve. Her breasts, while not as impressive as Apoline's, were good for someone of her age, somewhere around B cups. She was biting her lip in embarrassment from being examined like this, and her eyes were quiet and cute. Her figure, however, was where she stood out. While her mother may have had the perfect hourglass, Gabrielle seemed to have everything to work to create an hourglass shape that was sexy, and cute at the same time. Looking at her ass, it was comparatively small, but that made it sexy.

Done inspecting the girls, he continued the ritual. "Ego sum placuit cum oblatio" I am pleased with the offering

"nos servire nos ad te" us to serve us to you "Servus, in corpus et anima" a slave, in body and soul

"ligandi cum sexui" binding with sex

That was, almost the last part of the ritual. He now had to have sex with all of them. What a great business strategy. He looked at the room. It was, quite large. However there was one piece of furniture that caught his eye. It was a large sofa, with a large section sticking out, obviously intend for someone to lie on, perfect for what he needed.

"Lets go over to that sofa" Gesturing to the corner of the room. Walking over there, he watched the girls move their rears in a way he found insanely attractive. As the stood in front of the couch, he started the last part of the ritual. "Take my clothes off"

"Yes Master" The word master was a side affect of the show who they were bonded too, they would alway refer to him or her as master.

Apoline went behind Harry, and pulled his shirt off, while Gabrielle took his pants off, while Fleur took his boxers off.

Harry sat on the sofa, and ordered "Fleur, Gabrielle, come beside me and lean on me. Apoline, on your knees and suck me off." The feeling of power he had over them was invigorating, and his dick was solid. Apoline gracefully got to her knees, and, grasping his member in her hands, she caressed it with her hands as she lowered her mouth to engulf it.

Harry, was in nirvana. Fleur and Gabrielle were rubbing their breasts into his side, while Apoline sucked his dick. Veela were creatures of sex indeed. Deciding to up the ante a bit, he exerted a tiny sliver of his aura, to make the girls more aroused.

Apoline was happily sucking the dick of Harry, her tongue caressing the head of his member, while she continued to suck. She felt his rod contract, and Harry arch his back, as his load was shot into her mouth. Unable to keep all his load in her mouth, she pulled off his dick, mouth full of cum, as her face got splattered as well. Unable to keep it all in her mouth, she started drooling his cum down over her breasts.

Harry was incredibly aroused by this sight. "Apoline, use your tits to fuck me. Fluer, suck the the rest of my dick" What happened next would be forever burned into Harry's memories. Apoline had her massive tits covering his dick, with a bit of his rod sticking out. Fleur, then bent over, and started to suck on his dick. To get access to his dick however, she had draped herself over him in such a way that her ass was right in front of him. Reaching out with his right hand, he started to caress her ass. It was firm, yet amazingly soft at the same time. The pleasure coming from all his senses overwhelmed him once more.

As he shot he seed off, Fleur, unsuspecting of what was going to happen, was surprised when hot sticky semen blasted down her throat. Coughing it down into her mothers hair, she looked at Harry, who was caught up in his own pleasure.

As Harry recovered from his orgasm, he decided to do move onto Apoline's holes. He Lifted Apoline off of him, and stood up. Grabbing Apoline under the tits, he lifted her up, and bent her over the sofa. He stared at her glorious ass for a half-second, before flipping her over to expose her pussy, and bouncing tits.

"Gabrielle, lie on top of your mother" As Gabrielle positioned herself, Harry had time to look at Fleur, who was busying herself trying to lick herself clean, obviously under the influence of his aura. "Fleur, go and touch your mother and sister" Fleur instinctively started to kiss and fondle them.

Harry on the other hand, was facing a dilemma. Where to put his dick? He settled for Apoline's pussy. Grabbing either Apoline or Gabrielle, he couldn't really tell who, and using them as leverage, he started to pound his dick into her. He noticed Gabrielle start to shake, as her elevated position on top of her mothers breast was unsteady.  
As he felt himself reaching his climax, he pulled out of Apoline, and stuck his dick in between both of their pussies. His cum sprayed over both of them, and Fleur started to lick up what she could.

Pulling Gabrielle off of her mother, he placed her on the floor. Pulling her ass up, he said "Fleur, Apoline, kiss and touch each other" As they did just that, Harry started to thrust into Gabrielle cute, little tight ass.

They continued long into the night. Fucking and touching each other until they passed out from pleasure.


End file.
